Purest of Purebloods (Vol1)
by DJ367
Summary: Castalia Alexis belongs to the world of Harry Potter. Entering her sixth year at Hogwarts, she finds herself in an unimaginable predicament. The unfolding plot not only turns her world upside down, but that of all she loves as well.


Author's Note: This is a story I've put together based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. Although a lot of the story is based on what she wrote, I have tried to make this story my own. Just a chance for me to expand my writing skills and imagination until my own original ideas have manifested into story of their own! Enjoy.

Castalia opened her eyes as a shadow overcast the sun's heat. Squinting to adjust to the new lighting, she gazed up at the figure that was her step mother. The neatly tied bun and hands-on-hips pose always gave away her identity. Castalia smiled sweetly then closed her eyes and shifted her back along the soft grass until her face was met by the sun once more.

"Castalia, must you always aspire to frustrate me?" said the tiresome voice of Nathalie, the woman born with a art of annoyance.

"I may have a talent for it, but I promise you I have better aspirations in life." Thinking she'd won that war of the wits, Cas returned to her current aspiration to darken her tan. Having been to Greece for the summer holidays, Cas had been able to acquire a slight golden tinge to her complexion and it was now her goal to use what was available from the British sun to maintain said complexion.

"Your father will be home at 6- you need to be ready by then so we can leave straight away. Talia groaned as her father's wife reminded her of the evening's plans that had been forced upon her.

"I honestly don't see why I have to come as well- she's _your_ friend," Cas said getting up. The new topic of the conversation had definitely dampened her mood for relaxing in the sun.

"Castalia, one day you will reap the rewards of my friendship with such a high standing family-you never know, today may even be that lucky day!" Nathalie winked slyly, causing an unnerving worry to simmer in Cas' mind. Narrowing her eyes, Cas glared at the newly-dyed red-head as she walked towards the house. That woman did always have a knack for spoiling the mood.

Softly, Cas' hands smoothened over the unnecessarily, over-the-top dress that Nathalie had persuaded Father to force Cas to wear- a chain of communication that was not uncommon in the Alexis household. Nathalie only knew too well that Cas never went against her father's wishes. He was a man that Cas both loved and respected, so she prided herself in the fact that she obeyed him. Needless to say, Cas knew she had a soft spot in her father's heart as well, so her wishes were often his command too. The dim sunset reflected in the mirror as the sixteen year old adjusted the top of her dress; the strapless dress made her feel so naked (even with a cardigan on). She pulled her hair out of her hair tie and let her auburn hair drop around her shoulders. _Better, _she thought to herself. Walking from her dresser to her cupboard, Cas grinned as her eyes fell on a pair of shoes that would definitely wind up her step-mother.

"Castalia!" her father's voice boomed up the staircase to alert her that they were ready to leave. Rolling her eyes, Cas grabbed her bag and made for the stairs. "Talia, you look beautiful my princess." Kalman Alexis embraced his daughter and kissed her head. "You should let Nathalie pick out your clothes more often." He winked at me as I scowled.

"Are we all ready?" came Nathalie's chirpy voice. She looked at Cas and shook her head. "Those shoes will not do! Talia! Pumps! You are wearing pumps with that dress?" she looked at Kalman for support.

"I am not breaking my ankles by wearing heels." Cas said simply and walked ahead to the door.

"That stubborn streak will never go." Kalman said, shrugging and following his daughter. Without a choice, Nathalie followed the pair, shutting the door behind her.

"What about Riona?" Cas stopped suddenly realising that her sister was not with them.

"Uh…Riona is with some friends for the evening." Kalman said simply, shooting a sharp look at his wife for not having mentioned this to his daughter until now.

"WHAT!? She doesn't have to come!? How is that fair?" Cas said walking back towards that house.

"Talia! We are late as it is! We do not have time for your teenage tantrums now." Nathalie adjusted her perfect bun, which modelled her new diamond earrings that Kalman had bought her for their 10th wedding anniversary.

"But-"

"Talia I will make it up to you later." Her father tries to appease her- another tactic he had whenever he had to choose sides between Cas and Nathalie. Grunting, Cas dragged her feet over to stand beside her father. He took her hand and squeezed it before he followed his wife and disapparated.


End file.
